


Crimson

by thed4r3d3v1l



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Horror, Noxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thed4r3d3v1l/pseuds/thed4r3d3v1l
Summary: A group of Noxian decided to explore an abandoned mansion. What they didn't know was that something was waiting for them in there...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crimson

It was night time at Noxus. The sky was unusually clear. The moon competed with the stars to see which can outshine the other. It was incredibly breezy. Rustling sounds came from leaves clashing with each other. What could go wrong in such a delightful night!

A crow cawed loudly from nowhere, interrupting the peaceful silence of the night. It seemed scared, as if it was flying away from something, or someone.

The crow flew above a group of teenagers. They just finished the final revision at one of their houses before doing the text the next day.

“I never thought I would be able to understand _Noxus’s History_. I get so scared whenever the examination is coming” Konrad confessed.

“It’s so boring though” said Zayah. “I just can’t see why we have that subject, at least _Sword fight_ is somewhat interesting and useful.”

“Don’t say that” Bek disagreed with Zayah. “Every subject is taught for a reason”.

“Well I suppose you’re right. At least I’m good at _Annoying_ _Konrad_ subject” Zayah joked.

Bek laughed. Konrad blushed and speechless because what his big sister said was true.

While three of them were chatting, Tahyo walked in the front silently.

“I can’t believe it” Tahyo said to himself. “I could have been alone with Bek if she didn’t ask those two peasants to come over. I mean Zayah seems pretty cool but that Konrad… there’s nothing about him that I like.”

Although he acted like he didn’t care but he heard every single word in the conversation. Occasionally he glanced back and got mad to see Konrad talking friendly to Bek. What triggered him even more was the fact that he had to lend him his lantern since he forgot his. Without Bek persuading him, Tahyo only lent him his stuff _once in a blood moon_.

To get his revenge, Tahyo had set up a plan. After the group study was finished, he suggested his friends to go on a new path that he “just discovered”. It was a dirt road with rows of trees on the right and a meadow on the left. Bek agreed with the idea since some fresh air would be nice after learning one of the hardest subjects back then. Little did she know that Tahyo had a surprise for them.

“Hey guys” Tahyo shouted.

“What is it Tahyo?” Bek asked.

“That mansion looks cool. I think we should check it out” he replied.

Everyone looked at the mansion in the middle of the field Tahyo was talking about. It had a very creepy vibe as it was abandoned for who know how long.

“I don’t know Tahyo, it’s almost my curfew” Bek hesitated.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long” said Tahyo, assuring her but she still hadn’t decided yet.

“I don’t think we should go there.” Konrad muttered “That place looks scary, what if there’s a ghost in it?”

“Come on Konrad. We all know ghosts will run away as soon as they see your face” Tahyo mocked him.

Tahyo and Zayah laughed at Konrad (even though it was a terrible joke) while Bek scolding him. “Hey, that’s not funny!” she said sternly. Konrad wasn’t bothered and stayed quiet. He was so used to people saying these things to him.

“I’m just joking Bek. Chill out” said Tahyo, still laughing. “Come on guys. Let’s go”.

“But… but…” Konrad stuttered.

Konrad is reluctant to follow his friends to the mansion. If only he was able to convince them…

***

The closer they approached the mansion, the bigger and chiller it got. Dead trees surrounded it. The grass grew over their knees. No signs of life whatsoever. Even Tahyo – the stiffest in the group had goosebumps across his arms.

The walls were constructed from oddly large rocks with a very peculiar structure. There were no buildings like this for hundreds of years. Other than the dust, the mansion was in surprisingly good condition. The owner must have spent a good amount of fortune in order to build this.

Tahyo struggled to open the double wooden doors. When he managed to do so, a gigantic mansion revealed in front of them.

“Woahhh” everyone exclaimed.

In the middle of the hall lied an enormous stairway, possibly the biggest one they had ever seen. There were paintings everywhere with every sizes. Tahyo and Bek knew how much one costed so they were amazed at how the owner could afford them. A huge chandelier hovered above them, so big it looked like it could swallow them all. All things high and low were covered under a thick layer of dust.

Tahyo just got another brilliant idea. “Guys, I think we should split up”.

Konrad seemed to disagree as he immediately shook his head rapidly. Beside that, Bek was confused with Tahyo’s suggestion. “Split up? What for Tahyo?”

“By spliting up, we can explore the mansion faster so you wouldn’t miss your curfew” Tahyo answered.

“No… uh-uh… I ain’t gonna split up. There’s no way you can make me” Konrad objected.

Konrad was tougher than usual and that forced Tahyo to do the hard way. All of a sudden, he pointed behind them. “Hey, what’s that?”

Everyone turned around. Tahyo knew his time had come, he quickly knocked Konrad out with just one punch. Bek turned back and was in shock to see Konrad lying on the ground unconsciously. Tahyo got shocked as well. He didn’t mean to put Konrad in concussion.

“Tahyo, what was that for?” said Bek angrily.

“What do you mean? I was adjusting my hair and my fist accidently hit him” Tahyo made an excuse, hand touching his polished hair.

Bek knelt down to check if Konrad was ok. On the other hand, Zayah was quite amazed. “How did you do that?” she asked. “I punch him at home all the time but have never made him unconscious like this”.

“Oh, it’s nothing. The important is the angle and how you swing your fist.” Tahyo made up an explanation.

“Really ha ha” Zayah laughed

Au contraire to them, Bek was worried for fainted Konrad with a big bruise on his head.

“Guys, what should we do with him?” Bek asked.

“Just leave him, he’ll wake up eventually. Let’s go Bek” Tahyo answered.

“Wait, shouldn’t we take him with us?”

“Yeah good luck carrying him ha ha ha”

Zayah looked at Konrad with a frown on her face then start to explore the mansion with Tahyo. Bek had no other choices.

“I’m sorry Konrad” Bek apologized.

She lifted up his lantern and joined the other two.

“Me and Bek are gonna explore the second floor, the first floor is yours. Is that cool?” Zayah said to Tahyo

“You wanna split up?”

“Yeah so that we can ‘explore it faster’” said Zayah. “Didn’t you suggest that?”

“Oh right, right. Uh… I’ll.. see you guys later then” Tahyo stuttered, knowing his plan had backfired him. A figure was watching them this whole time at the top of the stairs. It vanished when they started splitting up.

Zayah and Bek got to the second floor and entered the first room they encountered. The door was unexpectedly easy to open. Bek’s eyes lit up when she found out it was a library. There were six rows of bookcases full of books that Bek had never seen anywhere. They were written in all kinds of language, such as _Noxian_ , _Zaunic_ and _Ancient Shuriman_. A lot of them was in languages that Bek couldn’t identify. While Bek was in her own world, Zayah didn’t seem interested.

“I still don’t know why you’re so into books” Zayah asked while holding her yawn as she was surrounded by piles of books.

“I got the reading habit from my mom” Bek answered. “She used to read me books when I was little. After she passed away, reading always reminds me of her”

“Well, my only memories with books is using them as my pillow”

“Yeah I saw you doing that when we were studying about _The Darkin War_ earlier”

They both laughed. _Noxus’s history_ was like lullaby according to Zayah.

They had a moment of silence…

“Gosh, I hope Konrad is ok. I can’t believe what Tahyo did to him” Zayah said concerningly.

“I hope so too. He always picks on Konrad.” Bek agreed with her. “But… you seemed to admire him though?”

“Nah, I wanted to know how he did that so I can toughen Konrad up” Zayah answered. “Poor people like me and Konrad are always the royal’s target. I gotta prepare him you know”.

“Hmm… you’ve got a point there”

“That’s also why you often see me ‘praising’ them. Just a little bit of flattery is enough for them to forget our origin”.

“Why are you telling me this? I’m from a royal family too”

“Cause I know you are not one of them”

Bek’s face turned red by what Zayah said, and she was at the same time surprised. She never thought Zayah could be so thoughtful and emotional sometimes. Although Noxus didn’t care about your financial condition or social status, as long as you could display some kind of skill or talent, they would allow you to contribute to the empire. Still, the rich bullying the lesser fortunate people was happening across Noxus.

“Hey, let’s do some quizzes for tomorrow’s test” said Bek.

“No I think I remember everything” Zayah answered nervously.

“You said the same thing last time and almost fail the _Noxian_ test”

Zayah sighed “Fine… ask me then!”

Bek started “When did _The Darkin War_ end?”

“Hmm… 560 BN?” Zayah answered.

“Close enough, it was 550 BN” Bek confirmed. “In what artifact was _Aatrox_ sealed?”

“Uh… a bow?” Zayah guessed.

“Nope, how about _Varus?_ ” Bek continued.

Zayah took her chance “Is it a sword?”.

Bek giggled “You answer them in wrong order Zayah. _Aatrox_ was sealed in the sword and _Varus_ was in the bow”.

“Ok maybe I only remember a few and not everything” Zayah said embarrassingly.

“Let’s continue. What’s the name of the prince who got held hostage by one of the _Darkin_?”

“Zayah?” Bek didn’t hear Zayah answering. When she looked back, Zayah had already left the library. Typical Zayah.

Zayah yawned heavily. To her, Bek was a good and genuine friend but studying what she didn’t enjoy just wasn’t her thing. “This place is so boring” she thought. “I should have listened to Konrad.”

Zayah passed an intersected corridor. She felt someone or something standing at the end of it. The chills ran down her spine, she walked back and took a look but there was nothing there. She shrugged and continued to walk. Konrad’s paranoia had probably transferred to her. “Hmm… I wonder if he is awake yet.”

Meanwhile, Tahyo was starting to get bored, even though it only had been less than half an hour. The reason he wanted to come here was to make fun of Konrad. He had no interest in exploring an old and dusty building. Tahyo had learned a valuable lesson. Next time he should spend some time to plan out more carefully.

He struggled to open the door to a room. It didn’t surprise him that there was more dusted furniture. This time they were broken, pieces of chairs and tables lied all over the place. It looked like the room was for garbage. At that point, Tahyo was ready to ask his friends to leave. Probably carrying Konrad as well.

Right when he was about to shut the door, something on the broken table reflected the light from his lantern. He got in the room to have a closer look at the object. When he picked it up, it turned out to be a gold coin. Beside it was a gold bag. The gold was very old. It must triple the current gold’s value.

“Finally something interesting” said Tahyo. He grabbed a handful of gold each hand then put them in his pocket. Not stopping until he realized he could just take the whole bag with him. He grabbed it, counted the gold to add to his already-rich condition.

When he turned back, his jaw dropped with the gold bag as a pile of gold was behind him this whole time. The room was lightened up as the lantern shined to it. The pile was hidden by the door so he didn’t see it at first. Guess what he did next!

Konrad finally woke up. He caressed the spot that Tahyo punched him earlier. That was perhaps the hardest someone had ever hit him. Being Zayah’s brother had increased his tenacity but still that hurt him as hell.

He tried to look for his friends. Took ages for Konrad to reach the second floor with his trembling legs and chattering teeth. Konrad has never been more frightened in his life. In these kind of activities, he either walked with Zayah or Bek or both of them. He was a scaredy cat, there’s no doubt about it. Once they did this in the cemetery at night, he fainted due to his high heart rate.

“G-g-g-guys? Wh-wh-where are you?” Konrad stammered, constantly looking behind him.

Suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like a hard object falling to the ground. But Konrad didn’t care. He sprinted off with his eyes closed. Before he knew it, he hit Zayah walking in the opposite direction. They both fell to the ground, luckily their lanterns didn’t break. “Yo, what’s wrong with you” Zayah groaned.

Konrad rushed behind Zayah’s back. “There… there’s something in that room” Konrad panted, pointing at the room where he heard the sound.

“Why do you think so?”

“I heard something in there”

“Really? Let’s check it out!” Zayah said excitedly. She stood up and approached the room.

“No Zayah” Konrad tried to hold her back but failed. They walked together to the room. The nearer they got, the harder Konrad pulled her and wish she would change her mind.

Zayah slowly opened the door with Konrad hiding behind her and lit up the room with her lantern. “Why are second floor doors are so easy to open?” Zayah wondered. It was an old school bedroom. The dust covered everything as usual.

“There’s nothing in here” said Zayah.

“But I swear I heard somethi–“

A clattering sound in the closet interrupted him.

“Wait, did you hear that?” she asked.

“Yes, let’s get out of here” said Konrad, slowly walking out but got stopped by Zayah.

“Man up Konrad” said Zayah while holding Konrad’s shirt. “We have to check what that noise is.”

They approached the closet, where the sound came from. “You ready?” asked Zayah. Konrad shook his head. Zayah took a deep breath. Konrad’s heart pounded as Zayah gently turned the door knob then in a blink of an eye opened it. Konrad shut his eyes. 

“Aww…” Zayah exclaimed. Konrad was taken by surprise. He slightly opened one of his eyes and saw a little squirrel eating a nut. Zayah's sudden open scared him, causing him to drop his nut. She hit Konrad in the head for being paranoid. “See, I told you there’s nothing to worry about” she said. Konrad felt the biggest relief ever. Maybe ghosts didn’t exist after all and it was just his imagination.

Zayah reached for the squirrel to cuddle him. A random question popped in Konrad’s mind “Wait, how did he get in the closet? Also this bedroom has no windows.”

When Zayah was about to touch the squirrel, a human hand with claws behind it snatched her arm. They both screamed. It wanted to haul Zayah into the closet but Konrad pulled her other arm to fight it. Konrad used all his strength with hope to save his sister but whatever was pulling her was too strong. His heart stopped when her arm slid through his hands.

She somehow managed to hold on to the door frame. Konrad saw his second chance but Zayah yelled “NO!”. He freezed. “Just… leave me… GO!” she said her final words before got pulled in the closet. The door closed. He banged on it and desperately tried to open but it was no use. He cried out, hating himself for not stopping her earlier…

Konrad realized he must leave this room. He ran to the door but it closed by itself again and refused to open. While Konrad was turning the door knob, something grabbed and pulled his legs, making him fell over. He hopelessly use his nails to hold on to the floor as it pulled him into the closet. Konrad shared the same fate with his sister…

Bek was still exploring the mansion with books on her hands. One of them was _Morderkaiser’s dark reign_ , the other was _The Black Rose – Myth or Fact?_ and the one she was reading, _Darkin’s dark magic_. She coughed from the dust everytime a page was turned. Despite the book had nothing to do with her test but Bek just couldn’t take her eyes off it. She intended to borrow them and when she finished, she would return them back to the mansion.

She arrived a dead end. When she looked up, she saw the double doors. Bek closed her book and entered the room. It happened to be a large dining room. There was a long table in the middle, with windows on the left. At the other side of the room lied a fireplace with burned woods. A big painting of a white man in his 30s, with long white hair and a red suit was hung above it. She believed him to be the previous owner of the mansion. He didn’t appear happy. Maybe an unpleasant incident happened the day the painting was drawn.

Bek walked across the dining table with gold plates and utensils scattering on it. Everything was covered in dust, EXCEPT for one thing. She saw a cloche covering a plate with not one bit of dust on it. Bek was nervous but couldn’t hide her curiosity. She put down her lantern and lifted the cloche up.

“AHHH!?” Bek screamed in terror, dropping the cloche on the floor, a loud clanging sound echoed around the room. Under the cloche was a human skull. Her instinct told her to shine her lantern to the painting. She turned pale when the man in the painting was smiling. Bek wasn’t able to hold her books. She rushed to the door but it closed by itself. The utensils on the table started shaking. Bek could sensed an evil presence in the room threatening the lives of her and her friends.

She looked at the window and knew it was her only escape. She ran towards it, slowly gaining her momentum. When the window was near, she brought up her arms to cover her face and leapt out. Time seemed to slow down as the window shattered with glass fragments tore her dress and wounded her. Bek landed to a pond. The water splashed everywhere with a brief second of silence afterward…

Bek rose up, breathing heavily. She moaned from the wounds caused by the broken glass. Nonetheless she was safe, or so she thought. Bek got up and tiredly walked out. Breaking through a window was too much for a girl like her. Not to mention her soaked dress. Bek had tonnes of questions in her head but her top priority was to tell her friends to leave this mansion right away.

One more step to leave the pond, something was wrong. The water became denser and denser till Bek couldn’t move her legs anymore. She turned back, noticed the pond began turning to red. Or more accurately, the water was being replaced by another liquid – blood. Bek quivered, not acknowledging someone was rising from the pond behind her…

***

Tahyo exited the “treasure room” – which was how he called it, each hands holding 2 bags and pockets filled with gold. “Hey guys, I’ve found something cool” he shouted. His words echoed around the mansion but nobody answered.

Tahyo searched everywhere, repeatedly calling his friends. “Bek… Zayah… Konrad”. Every room in every floor was checked but he couldn’t find anyone. He started to worry. He finally reached the dining room. The doors were opened, revealing the broken window. Tahyo gasped, dropped his gold bags then approached it. He looked outside and found a clear pond reflecting the bright moon and starry sky. Still no sign of his friends.

Tahyo sighed and walked to the door. He was both confused and scared. Was this a prank for bullying Konrad? Did they get home before him? Questions was filling his head.

An eerie sound sent chills down his spine. It was coming from the painting. To his shock, a white rim of light shined around the man. It got brighter and brighter, to the point Tahyo had to cover his eyes. When the light stopped, he lowered his arm, steadily opens his eyes. The man was no longer in the painting but was hovering in front of the painting in flesh. Tahyo stood still in horror as he landed. The dust flew everywhere when his feet touched the table.

The dust sank down, revealed the one who possibly responsible for what happened to Zayah, Konrad and Bek. He looked at Tahyo, without blinking. Tahyo had never seen such demonic and wicked eyes.

The man raised his right hand, waved lightly to the left. The door behind Tahyo closed without anyone touching it. Long and sharp claws gradually grew from his fingers. Tahyo’s heart dropped.

He ran to the window as it was the only way out. The man quickly pointed his claws at Tahyo, somehow stopped him from running. No matter how hard he tried, his legs would not move an inch. He rotated the claws, Tahyo turned along with them, like his legs were no longer his. When he faced him, the man closed his claws, forced Tahyo to walk to him. With each step, he felt his death was coming closer. Tahyo teared up. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

When he approached him, the man moved his claws upward. Tahyo felt lighter and lighter, eventually floated up so they can have a face-to-face. He teased him with the claws. For the first time in his life, Tahyo felt powerless.

“Where are my friends?” asked Tahyo in shaky voice, unable to hide his dread.

“You’ll see; you’ll have the same fate as them” the man answered coldly.

Tahyo clenched his fist in pain. “Why are you doing this?”.

“I’ve been doing this since _The Darkin War_ ” he responded.

“ _Darkin War_? It’s been hundreds of years. How are you still alive?” Tahyo asked in confusion.

“Well that’s the fun part” he explained. “Before escaping from their imprisoning, I’ve learn a few tricks from them. They help extending my life span. I was getting old and weak since there were no creatures around here to “do the tricks” on, until you lead your friends to my lair”.

Tears streamed down Tahyo’s face. “You are a monster”.

“Me? Have you looked at yourself?” he asked sarcastically. “You humiliate your own so-called friends. In fact, I bet you do that to everyone who have a different opinion than you or you simply feel like it. Why? Because the society ‘ranks’ your parents higher than theirs?

“Monster is a relative term kid. You call me a monster but I’m just doing this to keep myself alive.”

Tahyo stayed silent.

“By the way, I heard they teach you about _The Darkin War_ , correct?”

“Yes” Tahyo sobbed.

The man growled louder after each word “Do you remember the name of the prince who was given to the _Darkin_ by his own father, who got slaved, tortured, treated like cattle just because his brothers and sisters were ahead of him for the damn throne?”

“Vladimir?” Tahyo finally recognized him.

“Precisely!” His jaws opened up wider and wider, reveling his dagger-like teeth before swallowed Tahyo…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism as they would help me get better.


End file.
